The Musical Box
by Army of Lightning
Summary: AU/OOC A close group of friends since childhood are starting their final years of high school and feelings beyond friendship start coming to the surface but when three of them achieve world wide fame with their band will it drive them apart? or make them closer?


**Hello everyone! WhiteWolfePrincess10 and TheLastSuperSaiyan1987 here with our first story to add to the page! :)**

**Disclaimer: we don't own anything Kingdom Hearts that belongs to Square-Enix or anything Genesis & Phil Collins (or any other music used in this). the band name The Raver's however is owned by my boyfriend. :)**

Summary: AU/OOC

Chapter 1

(KPOV)

*its late August and we are making the best out of our last few weeks of summer break before junior year starts, we are all over at Yuffie's house swimming in her pool, well the guys are while us girls tan, what they don't know is that each of us is watching one of the guys through our glasses and talking about them*

"So Kairi when you going to break out of that shyness and go after Sora?" Xion says smirking

I blush "I don't know why you keep saying that. Besides I should say the same to youuuu about going after Roxas" she shoots back at her. Yuffie just laughs

"She is right thought Kai" I sigh and roll my eyes playing with the belly ring I had in today. I still can't believe Xion likes Roxas, since they are total opposites, especially since Roxas is a neat freak and a little preppy, I then jump from the side and land of Riku's shoulders causing us to both go under while Roxas constantly checks the chlorine level in the pool*

"I still don't get it Xion" I tell her "what?" she says "you and Roxas, you are like total opposites you know." "Well and I don't care" she smiles

Roxas looks up at Yuffie "uh Yuffie? When's the last time you vacuumed this pool?"

She looks over at him "yesterday Roxas chill you are fine" she says

Roxas looks horrified " f-fine? Don't you know you should do it every day! We are practically swimming in a germ bath!" Riku dunks him

"Shut up already and have fun for once!" Riku says to him. Sora gets out of the pool to get some more sun screen out and when he sets his bag down his notebook that he writes all his songs down in falls out and I spot it, looking over through my top of my glasses wondering what you have been writing lately

"Cannon ball!" Sora yells as he jumps in and wet all 3 of us causing us to jump up. Screams coming from us all as the cold water hits is all. "SORA!" we all yell

He comes up and his hair spikes back instantly "what?...oh..Sorry!" he says *Riku and Roxas just laugh*

"It's not funny!"Yuffie says "yeah that was cold!" Xion adds in.

Sora gets out, "I'm sorry guys but you know the only way for it not to be cold...is to get in! *in one fast move he pulls or pushes all 3 of us in we all fall into the cold water sunglasses and all. When we come up "hey! You will pay for that!" I say tossing my sunglasses on towel. "Yeah" Xion agrees. Yuffie sneaks out of the pool and grabs the hose and sprays you with water way colder then the pool water

"Ahhhhh! Hey!" Sora screams and slips on a wet towel and flips into the water.

*Riku laughs, "Now THAT was funny!"

"I can't breathe! *Roxas says laughing hard

We are all giggling and laughing. I swim over to where you come up.

"damn that was cold!" Sora says

"Well you pushed us into the cold water" Yuffie says putting the hose back

He rolls his eyes and looks at me, "what are you smiling so wide at?"

"Huh? I don't know...it was funny?" i say blushing

We swim for a bit and then Yuffie's parents grill us some hamburgers and hot dogs

Riku can you pass me the ketchup?" Roxas asks him.

"Sure" Riku says as he grabs for it.

"Wait!...did you wash your hands first?" Roxas says watching him grab it. Riku throws it at him.

"Oh screw you Roxas!" he says

"It's not like he touched the ketchup with his hands Roxas" Yuffie says. Then looks to me "so we going to do anything in the talent show this year?"

I shrug "I don't know..." I say

"I think we should do something fun but funny." Xion says

Sora's attention is drawn to us all, "me and the guys already have ours planned"

I sit there and think "well what is it?" Yuffie asks smirking wanting to get it out of you. As I'm sitting there thinking I get a crazy idea and smile

"Eh just a song I recently got done writing, we just need to finish the music...which would aready be done if someone would get his garage ready!" Sora says looking over at Riku.

"Hey! Its taking a while after ROXAS cleaned it I have no clue where anything is at!" Riku says

"Hey! That thing was FILTHY! I used 2 gallons of soap to get it all clean!" Roxas says.

"Ohh what's the song about?" Xion asks

*Sora bites into a hot dog* huh? *he says with his mouth full*

"What is the song about?" Xion asks again with a smile

"Uh well...a guy and a girl i guess you could say it's a love song" he says.

"Ohhh" Xion says glancing at me.

After being quiet for a little bit "I got it! I know what we can do for the talent show!" I tell them girls.

"Oooohh what?" Riku says in a fake girly voice

I smirk "not tell youuu it's a surprise"

* I won't be able to sleep now" Riku says in a sarcastic tone

I throw a piece of ice at him from my cup hitting him right between the eyes. "Hey! Anything but the face!" he says

"Ha-ha too late" I say Xion and Yuffie giggling too

"I wonfer if weg wilf hafe any claffess togefher" Sora says with his mouth full.

"Hmm I don't know, hope so" I say actually understanding that

"Sora stop! You're making me sick!" Roxas says. He accidently touches Xion's foot with his causing her to eep."Oh s-sorry"

"Oh its fine " Xion says blushing a little

"Aw is Roxy finally growing a spine *Riku says as ruffles his hair.

"Stop! It took me hours to get my hair the way I want it to!" Roxas says

When it gets dark Yuffie's dad makes a fire and we make smores." sooooo who wants to hear a ghost story!" Sora asks smiling

"Nooo!" Xion and I both say

"I'm in!" Riku says

"Me too!" Roxas adds

"Seriously..." I say

"Yea I'm up for it" Yuffie says

"That's 4 to 2 so we win!" Sora says. Xion and I groan.

"so once upon a time these group of kids went to a cabin in the woods for there senior trip and when they got there the electricity was cut off, a few went outside to try and turn on the breaker when they heard something moving out in the woods" Sora starts out.

*I pull my knees into my chest*

"they started hearing people talking and little kids giggling, the wind started blowing as a full moon shown down on the woods, then a figure in a cloak appeared before them and said "phantoms fill the skies above you" before disappearing..What did it mean? They ran inside and told their friends what happened but their friends didn't believe them and so they went outside thinking they scared themselves and went to fix the breaker"

*I shake a little next to Xion telling myself in my head don't get scared don't get scared*

"They can't get it fixed so they just go to bed and decide to worry about it in the morning, that night they hear scratching sounds from outside and what sounds like someone walking around in the woods, the next day there are 6 piles of rocks outside, one for each person. while walking through the woods later that day they find an old cemetery along with all these weird symbols hanging from the trees, past the graveyard is an old cave they look into but run away when a cackling laugh comes from inside"

We don't see him but Riku sneaks behind Xion and I and cackles like a witch. Xion and I jump and scream grabbing onto each other. Yuffie busts out laughing next to us. Sora and the guys laugh, "Oh that was hilarious!" Sora Laughs

I got that on video to! Roxas says as he shows his phone*

"You what!" Xion and I both let go and look at him in shock

Roxas puts it in his pocket and smiles. Xion looks at me "I say we get him" she says getting up looking at me.

"I think I agree" I say standing up with her and we look at Roxas.

"Woah! I have no idea where your hands have been so don't you dare!" Roxas says

"You think that will stop me?" Xion says moving towards him. I wonder if he had sent it to you or Riku incase she gets the phone from him

Roxas panics "guys help!"

"You're on your own bro" Sora says

"Yeah and I'm...uh...busy flirting with Yuffie *Riku says and winks at her*

Xion and I go after him to get his phone

Roxas yells* ahhhh! *Xion tackles him and realizes they are face to face. She looks down at him and I stand there not even getting a chance

"I-im on the ground...it's filthy!" Roxas freaks out

"Seriously? That's all you notice is the ground?" ions asks still face to face with him

"Uh uh...well..." Roxas tries to say.

"Hey Roxas I got the vid so even if they get your phone we are good!" Sora says.

"Seriously..." I blush thinking uh great "fine keep it I don't care." Xion starts to get up, I smirk and bump into her knocking her back over putting them back face to face. Knowing she will get me back for that but I think oh well.

"Uh...um...xion?" roxas says looking up at her

She looks down "yeah?"

"You smell good" he tells her

She blushes "really?"

"Y-yeah...um...are you going to get up?" he says

"Oh..." she blushes more and gets up quickly

"Guys! I don't think Yuffie wants you doing that in her back yard!" Riku says smirking

Xion walks over and sits back on me and whispers to me " oh just you wait!"

*Roxas sits down blushing like crazy "so anyway..." Sora starts to say but at that moment Yuffie's parents come out and say they are running to town and will be gone for a few hours and they leave.

"Skinny dipping anyone?" Riku says

"What?" I say hoping he's not serious

"Nah but I'm up for some night swimming." Sora says as he gets up and taking his shirt off still wearing his trunks. He walks to the edge of the pool and Riku runs up and pulls them down over his ankles* "AHHHHH!" Sora yells

Everyone laughs that he did that we all look away and Xion whispers to me 'why you looking away you should be still looking." She smirks causing me to blush.

He turns around not thinking and I see EVERYTHING before he covers himself up* Riku what the hell! *he then pushes him in with his trunks still around his ankles. The blush still on my face I get up and as he is laughing at you I run up and push him in the water.

"Kairi! I'm wearing my good clothes!" Riku says when he comes up.

"Oops?" I shrug innocently "its water they will dry"

Sora comes up and pulls his trunks up under the water then dunks Riku before getting out* well that was embarrassing" he says

"Welll... ok what should we do now" Yuffie says

we end up just sitting around and talking till it's time for us all to go home, a few nights later we have a girls night at my house while the guys have a guys night at Sora's house.

* * *

(SPOV)

Dude! Kairi so wants you! After I pushed you in, she pushed me in! She defended you!"

S-she did?" I say.

"Yep she sure did I was a little surprised at how bold she was, that's not like her" Roxas says.

"And what's with you and Xion?" Riku says to Roxas

"N-nothing "he lies

"Yeah right she was on top of you for a pretty long time" I say

"Oh shut up!"Roxas says.

I set up my gaming stuff and we start playing some video games.

"So Riku, Yuffie still playing hard to get?" I ask

"VERY hard to get" Riku says

"Can't blame her you don't have the best reputation" Roxas says.

"At least I have the balls to flirt with her!" Riku defends himself

"You got us there" Sora says.

* * *

(KPOV)

Sitting all around my room I tell the girls all about my idea for the talent show doing something we did when we were younger but we need to find 2 more other girls to do.

"Sooo Kairi. Getting all brave and defending Sora huh?" Yuffie says as her and Xion giggle

"What...I...no i was just..." I start to try and cover it up.

"Huh uh sureeeee" Xion says as they laugh again

"And I'm still getting you back for that push you know. It will be when you least expect it around Sora" Xion says. Thinking to myself 'oh great...'

"So Yuffie did you give in to Riku's endless flirting today?" Xion asks

"Nope!" she smiles "I don't give in that easy" she says. Yuffie then opens her bag and pulls out a whole case of Amps*

"Really Yuffie!" I say

"YEP! Come onnnn it's not a party without some Amps!" she says opening a can. I sigh it's gonna be a LONG night

* * *

(SPOV)

"Ok guys we need to start practicing soon because I want this song to be perfect!" I say putting my controller down.

"Is this going to be your way of telling her?" Riku asks.

"Well...I don't know...she might not get the connection" I tell him

"Kai is not THAT spacey and you know it she has had the hotts for you since middle school" Roxas says.

* * *

(KPOV)

"ok so we need to pick 4 songs that I can mix together and figure out who's suppose to be who and all that…Oh and what to wear " I say getting my laptop out

"hmm why not we "borrow " a pair of the guys clothes" Xion suggests "yeahhh you could get a pair of Sora's jeans and a t shirt, that would work "she smirks. I blush and go back to what I was doing. Xion finds us 2 other girls to use and we pick 4 songs and I mix them together" you think they will realize what we are doing. I mean we didn't dance to this since like the 5th grade you know" Xion says

"I'm sure once they actually see who is on stage they will remember" Yuffie says cracking open another Amp.

"You still remember the dances Kai?" Xion asks

"Well...yeah" i blush" buttt i want to make it BETTER" i smile.

*the next day I decide to go over to Sora's and hang out cause I'm bored. I let myself in since I am always welcomed and I walk into the kitchen and see Sora standing by the oven...with oven mitts on. I raise an eyebrow "well this is not something I expected to walk in and see" I say standing in the doorway

"Oh hey!" He says as the ringer goes off and He opens it and take out a sheet of cookie." I knew you were coming so I made your favorite!" He takes the mitts off and takes one. "SHIT FUCK DAMN!" He yells and throws it back down and sucks on his now burnt fingers.

I walk over to him "aww you did" I smile blushing I see he burnt his hand and I grab an ice cube and a towel and walk up to him" you ok?" I hand it to him.

He goes to take the ice cube and take part of my hand in his. I blush more looking down seeing our hands.

"T-thanks Kai" he says taking the ice and places it on the burn.

*after talking for a bit and eating the cookies we go outside to hang out and when it starts getting dark Sora walks me home even though its right across from his house.

Old woman outside "excuse me sir!" she calls to a man walking down our street. "Sir Can you help me? It's cold and I have nowhere to sleep...is there somewhere you can tell me?" he walks on and doesnt look back.

I look over seeing her and the man bring rude and ignoring her "that was mean."

* * *

(SPOV)

"I've seen her around here a lot lately, no one seems to ever help her" I say then look at Kairi. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow... oh and Kai" I say

She looks away from the old women and looks at me "yeah?"

"Well...I know you have always been shy but remember I'm one of your best friends and well...never hide your True Colors from me...ok?" I say with a blush.

She gets that cute blush on her cheeks and smiles "ok"

I smile and start walking home* *thinking8 hmm...True Colors...I like that title


End file.
